SPD: Alternate Reality
by TheBraveDogBone
Summary: While the rangers are fighting one of Grumm latest monsters, they're soon greeted by Broodwing who attacks them with a reality gun, which sends them to a different reality. In that reality they learn that they're not the B-Squad power rangers, but someone else is. Will they be able to get home? Read and Find out. More Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**SPD: Alternate Reality**

**by**

**TheBraveDogBone**

* * *

**While the rangers are trying to take down Demimonde, one of Grumm's latest creations, they get blasted by a reality gun by Broodwing. In this reality Jack and his team never became the SPD B-Squad powers rangers, but instead another group of cadets had. They also learn the reasons that they aren't rangers in this reality, which isn't exactly news that's to their liking. While there they must work with these rangers to find a way home. **

**There's one thing you guys might want to know about these power rangers (My OCs), is that they're kind of opposite of the original rangers personalities. (i.e: Sky's alternate self is a bad boy asshole, oppose to Sky's serious and somewhat kind self.)**

**Pairings:**

**Sky/Syd**

**Bridge/Z**

**OC/OC**

**OC/OC**

* * *

Chapter One

_SPD Base_

Jack Landors groaned as he walked into the lounge of the SPD command base to find his teammates sitting around. He noticed that Sky Tate was seated on the couch reading a book, while Syd Drew sat beside him using his shoulder as her pillow. Looking to the other side of the room, he spotted Bridge Carson with a whole plate full of buttered toast and talking to Z Delgado.

"Hey Guys." He said, as he entered and sat down on the couch.

Sky looked at Jack from the top of his book, before going back and reading, which caused Jack to roll his eyes.

"Morning to you too." He muttered.

"What's so interesting about that book?" Syd asked her boyfriend, who shrugged in reply. "Well, okay then."

"I honestly have no idea." Sky replied, honestly. "It's a really bad book."

"What is it?" She asked. Sky showed her the cover of the book, which made her raise a brow. "Never in my life have I ever heard of that book."

"What book?" Bridge asked, once he and Z arrived.

"Reckless." The pink ranger replied.

**(AN: Reckless is a book by Cornelia Funke, it's actually a really good book, or what I've read of it is. It just doesn't seem like a kind of book that Sky would enjoy.)**

"That's an old book." The Green ranger said.

"Uh-uh." Jack said.

"Oh, hey Jack, when'd you get here?" Syd asked, showing how much she was actually paying attention.

"A few minutes ago." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that show's how much the princess pays attention." Z commented.

The pink ranger rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm leaving." She told them, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and literally dragging him out of the room.

Right before Sky and Syd could get very far, the alarm in the command base went off, and the rangers ran to the control room.

"What's going on Commander?" Jack asked, once he and the rangers arrived.

Commander Cruger turned from the monitor's to face the rangers, the same stern expression on his face as always. "Grumm has sent a new monester to attack the plaza, you need to be on your guard, Broodwing is also in the area." He told them.

The rangers nodded, before heading out of the command center and heading to the plaza. When they got there they spotted Grumm's monster blasting away at the buildings like their was no town, but that's what most of them did. It had people running and screaming for their lives.

"Everyone needs to get out of here!" The rangers directed everyone out of the area so that they could take down the monster without having to worry about bystanders.

"Lookie, the rangers came out to play!" The monster cheered. "I'm gonna squash you like my master wants!" The monster laughed as he sent a blast toward the Blue and Yellow rangers, which they both slashed through.

"Alright, that's it!" The blue ranger said, annoyed. "I'm ending this freak!" With that he took out his Deltamax Striker and attacked the monster, who had managed to deflect all of Sky's attacks. The monster slashed at sky with his own weapon, knocking the blue ranger off his feet and sending him flying back to the other rangers.

"Sky!" Syd cried out, running to her boyfriend's side and helping him up.

"You okay?" Jack asked, once he and the others approached their sides.

Sky nodded. "I'm fine, but I'm not doing that again." He answered.

"That'd be a good idea." Bridge said. "We need to attack him as a team."

"Anytime now, Broodwing." The rangers heard the monster say.

"Wait, did you just say something about Broodwing?" Z asked, eyes narrowing under her helmet.

"What?" The monster asked, then realized what she said. "Oh! I did!" It grinned.

"Looking for me, rangers?" A voice asked from behind them, which caused them to turn around. They spotted Broodwing, a gun in his hands. "Should I be flattered or?"

"What are you doing here, Broodwing?" The blue ranger demanded.

"Oh, that's all you want to know?" Broodwing asked, then chuckled. "Here to destroy you, what else would I be doing?"

"He makes a point." The green ranger said.

"Not now Bridge!" Everyone shouted.

While the rangers were busy arguing among themselves, Broodwing took this upon himself to blast them in the gun. As the blast hit them, which they had no time to react to it when they noticed it coming, it caused a huge amount of smoke to appear. Once the smoke cleared, the area where the rangers stood was now just a giant hole in the ground.

Meanwhile, back at the command base, The commander and Kat were sitting in the control room watching the fight take place. They were both unpleased with the way the team was arguing with one another, but that feeling was replaced by panic once the rangers had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Boom asked.

Kat shook her head. "This is impossible." She said. "I can't find their morpher signals anywhere."

"Keep trying." The commander commanded.

"Yes sir." She replied and begun to work on finding the rangers.

_Rangers, where are you? _Kruger asked himself, looking at the monitor that had a picture of where the rangers once were.

* * *

_**Here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I'll post this and then work on the next one, I have a good idea for that chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SPD: Alternate Reality**

Chapter Two

"I didn't expect our day off to begin with people falling onto the hood of my car!" A male voice shouted, mixed with annoyance and anger.

"Oh, chill yourself, Robins, it's not like it damaged your car." A female voice told the male, annoyed.

"Will both of you shut up?" A second male voice asked.

"Who the hell are they anyway?" The first male asked.

"Better question, why are we taking them to the base?" The first female questioned.

The SPD ranger's groaned as their eyes opened, which had them looking at the people who were talking about them.

"They're awake." A third male voice said.

"No duh." The first male voice said.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"In the bad of a SPD squad car, we're taking you back to the base." The third male replied. "I'm Jayden, the guy in red is Peter, girl in yellow is Quinn, and mister asshole, or the guy in blue, Brandon."

Jayden had dark black hair and green eyes. Peter had dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Quinn had brown hair and brown eyes. While Brandon had dark blond hair and green eyes.

"Mister Asshole?" Syd questioned.

"Keep your mouth shut before I come back their shut it for you." Brandon growled at Jayden.

"That's why." Peter mutter.

The rest of the ride went by in silence, the SPD rangers were still trying to figure out what exactly had happened to them and who these people really were. What shocked them was when the car they were in stopped at the Space Patrol Delta Base.

"You guys coming or what?" Brandon asked, as he hopped out of the car.

The group all got out of the car and begun walking inside the base.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jack questioned.

"You're wearing SPD slandered uniforms, so we thought it best to bring you here." Quinn replied, with a 'duh' tone.

As they were walking through the halls of the base, when a female voice called "Brandon!" through the halls, causing them to stop walking. When they turned around to see who shouted, a blond-haired girl jumped into Brandon's arms, who caught her and laughed.

"Hey sweetheart." He told her.

Peter cleared his throat at the couple. "Come on, guys, we have to get them to commander." he told them.

"Who's 'them'?" The blond questioned.

"Couple of people dressed in SPD uniforms that landed on my car earlier." Brandon replied with a shrug, causing his girlfriend to raise her brow at him.

"Weird." She said.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Brandon, Connie, you coming?" Jayden asked, as he and the others walked through the hallway.

"Yeah." They both said, jogging and catching up with the others.

They walked into the SPD control room and spotted their commander Kat, much to the SPD ranger's surprise. Jack and his team were expecting to see Commander Kruger as the commander, like always, but this time it was Kat? That just didn't seem right to the rangers.

"Commander." Jayden said.

"Yes rangers?" She questioned, turning around to face them.

* * *

_**I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger there, I don't know why I just am. The chapters will be short. Don't kill me.**_


End file.
